Esprit lunaire
by Mademoiselle Lys
Summary: La maladie n'a que faire de l'amour, de la joie et du bonheur. Elle nous ronge de l'intérieur, ravageant tout sur son passage. Luna se bat, chaque jour, car au fond d'elle il y a un enfant. Mais une fois qu'elle disparaîtra, qu'adviendra-t-il de son mari, de son enfant ? Théo/Luna puis Théo/Mione


_Bonjour tout le monde. Nous voici réunis pour un nouveau OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 **Esprit lunaire**

Théodore Nott entra dans la chambre sans un bruit, la gorge nouée. Chaque matin il tremblait de peur en entrant. Chaque matin il adressait une prière et son contraire. Insupportable. Cette situation allait le rendre fou. Il avait peur de retrouver un corps froid et en même temps, il l'espérait. C'était atroce.

Il continua de faire léviter le plateau qu'il faisait voler depuis qu'il avait quitté la cuisine. Il en avait fait trop, comme d'habitude. Mais il voulait qu'elle ne manque de rien.

D'un bref coup de baguette il fit se poser le plateau sur le bureau. Comme tous les matins depuis si longtemps.

Le cœur battant il s'approcha du lit. Les draps glissèrent lentement et une tête blonde apparut. Il sourit et elle lui répondit faiblement.

-Bonjour, chuchota-t-il.

-Bonjour Théodore.

-Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

-Je vais bien.

Chaque matin, c'était les mêmes paroles. Elle ne voulait pas admettre que la douleur augmentait et qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de combattre la maladie qui la rongeait. Mais elle devait tenir bon. Encore quelques jours. Bientôt, elle pourrait voler dans les nuages. Il lui restait une dernière tâche à accomplir. Mettre son enfant au monde. Leur enfant.

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé.

Deux ans après la guerre Hermione et Théo étaient devenus amis. Bien vite, ils avaient mélangé leur groupe et c'est ainsi qu'un beau jour Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna et Hermione avaient mangé avec Pansy, Millicent, Drago, Blaise et bien sur Théodore. En à peine une année ils étaient devenus inséparables. C'était totalement étrange par ailleurs. Mais la guerre avait changé beaucoup de choses et l'âge avait fait le reste. Ce n'était pas tout rose dans leur grand groupe. Mais la plus part du temps ils riaient à en perdre leur souffle. Drago et Blaise lançaient des remarques salaces à Hermione qui les poursuivait, un bouquin à la main. Harry et Millicent se bécotaient sous le regard dégoûté de Ron qui parlait souvent Quidditch avec Drago. Blaise laissait Hermione, le temps d'embrasser Ginny. La rouquine, elle, passait le plus clair de son temps à discuter mode avec Pansy. Pendant ce temps, Luna et Théo apprenaient à se connaître.

Un midi Théodore et Luna ne mangèrent que tous les deux.

Une après-midi ils prirent une glace.

Un matin ils petit-déjeunèrent ensemble avant d'aller travailler.

Un soir ils s'embrassèrent.

Et ce fut le bonheur.

Les 10 amis étaient heureux.

Il y eut des mariages. Ginny et Blaise. Harry et Millicent. Drago et Pansy. Ron et Gabrielle Delacours. Théodore et Luna.

Il y eut des naissances. Zoey Zabini. James et Albus Potter, des jumeaux. Scorpius Malefoy. Hugue Weasley.

Et Luna tomba enceinte. Puis la maladie se déclara.

Ce fut la descente aux enfers.

Au début, rien ne perturbait vraiment leur vie. Ils connaissaient l'existence de la maladie mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de se développer. Au fil des mois, elle s'était généralisée. Une maladie orpheline comme on les appelle. On avait proposé à Luna d'abréger ses souffrances mais elle avait refusé. Elle se voulait forte, elle devait l'être. Car au fond d'elle, un bout de Théodore poussait. Leur amour continuait de grandir. Elle s'était informée sur les risques pour l'enfant : il n'y en avait pas. Si elle tenait jusqu'au terme, l'enfant n'aurait aucun problème. Elle avait cependant lu dans le regard des médecins qu'ils la voyaient finie dans les jours qui arrivaient. Elle se battit contre elle-même. Contre le virus qui mettait son enfant en danger. Elle décida de vaincre cette injustice. Cela faisait 4 mois. Et le fait que son cœur battait encore était un miracle.

Chaque jour, Luna essayait de rassurer son mari. Chaque jour elle faisait taire la douleur. Chaque jour elle luttait pour la survie de son enfant. Chaque jour elle était forte.

-Que veux-tu manger aujourd'hui ? Croissants ? Ils sont tout chaud, Hermione les a fait pour toi.

-Elle ne travaille pas ?

Théodore passa ses mains sous le maigre corps de son épouse et l'aida à s'asseoir. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et retourna vers le plateau pour lui changer un en-cas.

-Elle a prit sa journée. Je dois passer au Ministère dans l'après-midi. Je ferai aussi vite que possible, ne t'en fais pas.

Théo embrassa le front de sa femme et lui mit d'office une viennoiserie dans les mains.

Elle mangea sans faim. Elle se nourrissait pour garder de l'énergie, pour faire vivre son bébé. C'était une petite fille. Hope. Elle s'appellerait Hope. Parce qu'elle lui donnait l'espoir. Parce que quand Luna partirait, Théo aurait un bébé dans les bras et ce serait son seul espoir de futur.

Théodore lui caressa les cheveux et l'aida à boire son jus de citrouille aromatisé à la potion.

Luna n'était plus totalement sûre que la potion soit encore efficace mais elle ne voulait pas tenter le diable en évitant de la prendre.

Après avoir fait manger Luna, Théodore s'installa doucement à ses côtés et ensemble ils regardèrent un film. Hermione leur avait installé une télévision dans la chambre de Luna pour que les journées lui semblent moins longues. C'était une bonne idée qui avait beaucoup touché Théo. Il se sentait entouré dans son malheur. Hermione était extraordinaire lorsqu'il s'agissait d'écouter et consoler. Théodore ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi la belle brunette était célibataire.

Hermione finit par se joindre à eux avec dans ses bras Zoey, la fille de Ginny et Blaise.

Ils mangèrent tous les quatre puis, à contre cœur, Théo quitta les trois filles pour se rendre au Ministère.

C'est un patronus qui le trouva là-bas. Une loutre argentée ayant la voix d'Hermione lui apprenait que Luna perdait les eaux.

Les heures qui suivirent furent très longues. Théo n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans la chambre de sa femme. Il resta en compagnie des garçons, qui avaient coupé leur journée pour lui. Les filles, elles, étaient toutes à l'intérieur pour soutenir Luna et l'aider à accoucher dans le cas de Ginny et Hermione qui étaient médicomages.

Un cri d'enfant finit par remplir l'air.

Soulagement et crainte traversèrent Théo.

Hermione ouvrit la porte, de la sueur sur le front et les cheveux en bataille. Ses manches étaient remontées et pourtant couvertes de sang. Elle portait contre elle un minuscule bébé.

Le monde s'écroula pour Théodore à l'instant où sa fille le regarda.

La vraie magie était là, dans ce petit être. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir que les autre filles arrivèrent. Hermione plaça délicatement Hope dans les bras de son père. Il sourit. Le bébé bailla et regarda son papa pour la première fois. Théo en eut le souffle coupé. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du petit bébé, son enfant. Hermione serra l'épaule de Théo, brisant l'instant.

-Elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps Théo, murmura-t-elle doucement, c'est le moment de la laisser partir...

Il savait que ça allait arriver. Il savait qu'à l'instant où Hope naîtrait, il perdrait sa femme. Il hocha gravement sa tête et, son bébé dans les bras il partit vers Luna. Il entendit vaguement Hermione retenir quelqu'un et demander de les laisser seuls. Il apprécia.

La chambre était sombre. Seulement éclairée par les éclats des étoiles et de la lune. Il allait bientôt être minuit.

Il s'approcha à pas de velours jusqu'au lit de Luna. Elle était très pale. Trop pale. La gorge de Théo se noua douloureusement mais il se força à garder contenance devant Luna.

-Théodore...

-Je suis là mon amour, tiens bon je suis sûr que...

-Théo. Murmura-t-elle avec tendresse. On sait tous les deux que c'est trop tard. Les Basalins (1) ont envahi mon cœur.

Luna fut prise d'une quinte de toux. Hermione se précipita dans la chambre et donna une dernière potion à Luna. La jolie blonde demanda à Théo de les laisser seules et de donner Hope à Hermione. Il accepta de bonne grâce et ferma la porte avec douceur.

Hermione s'asseya à la demande de Luna et regarda son amie droit dans les yeux. C'était si dur de la voir mourir...

-Tu veilleras sur eux, n'est-ce pas Hermione ?

Des larmes parsemaient le visage de la brunette. Elle serra doucement Hope et hocha la tête pour signifier son accord.

-Je te le promets Luna.

-Vous serez heureux tous les trois, j'en suis convaincue...

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Théo est mon..

-Hermione. Rends le heureux à ma place, je sais que tu l'aimes. Et je sais que tu aimeras Hope comme si elle était ta fille.

Hermione ne put qu'approuver. Honteuse. Elle avait l'impression de voler une vie. De prendre la place de Luna.

-Donne moi mon bébé Hermione... S'il te plaît.

La jeune femme approcha Hope de la jolie blonde. Elle vit la fierté d'une mère. Les yeux curieux d'un enfant. Elle fut prise à la gorge par la beauté de l'instant. Par le bébé qui prenait le doigt de sa maman. Mère et fille restèrent un instant dans leur bulle, ignorantes du monde qui les entouraient. Et c'était beau. C'était émouvant. Mais une autre quinte de toux brisa l'instant. Selon les ordres de Luna, Hermione reprit Hope contre elle. La jeune Granger épongea la bouche couverte de sang de son amie.

-Tu seras magnifique Hope, je t'aime tellement... Chuchota Luna. Théodore... Juste Théo... Réclama-t-elle la voix de plus en plus faible.

La gorge encore secouée, Hermione accéda à la requête de son amie. Elle sortit délicatement de la chambre. Elle trouva Théo abattu, difficilement soutenu par Blaise et Drago. Il pleurait. Et c'était la première fois qu'Hermione le voyait pleurer devant les autres. Elle eut mal. Mal au cœur pour ce si beau couple. Théo la regarda, tel un animal à l'agonie et retrouva sa femme pour la dernière fois.

Personne ne sut ce qu'il s'était dis dernière la porte close. Personne ne demanda. Mais quand Théo ressorti, le visage couvert de larmes et de sang, c'était fini. Et minuit était passé. A cet instant, Hermione sut que Luna avait fait un dernier cadeau à son mari et sa fille, celui d'attendre une nouvelle journée pour mourir. Ainsi, la naissance de Hope ne rimerait pas avec la mort de sa mère.

oOoOo

Le temps passa. Les blessures étaient profondes et il fut bien difficile pour Théo de ne pas se laisser abattre. Mais Hope était là. Hermione aussi. Leurs amis également. Et petit à petit, la vie reprit son cours.

-Théo ? Dépêche toi ! Grommela Drago en courant dans la maison.

-J'arrive ! Râla le brun.

Ce jour-là était particulier pour le petit groupe. En effet, Hermione venait d'être promue. Elle était médicomage en chef. C'est pourquoi ses amis décidèrent de lui faire une surprise. Il avait aménagé l'ancienne maison de Sirius (qui était vite devenue leur refuge, leur maison de vacances) pour l'occasion. Des banderoles étaient accrochées et les filles avaient insisté pour rajouter des ballons au décor. Quelle fantaisie ! Pensa Théo en fermant le dernier bouton de sa chemise. Toutefois il savait que ce geste ferait plaisir à la brunette. Ils n'avaient quasiment rien fêté depuis la mort de Luna et une petite soirée leur ferait le plus grand bien. Harry avait même réinstallé sa Wii pour qu'ils se battent sur la console. Les garçons étaient vite devenus accro à certains aspects de la technologie moldue. Hermione allait vraiment être ravie.

La porte de la ''chambre de Théo'', celle qu'il occupait à chaque fois et qui était personnalisée avec ses goûts, s'ouvrit dans un fracas. Le visage joyeux de Blaise apparut.

-Aller mon pote, on se dépêche ! Je te rappelle qu'on doit TOUS être devant l'hôpital dans... Blaise regarda sa montre. Dans maintenant en fait. On devrait déjà y être !

Après avoir enfilé sa veste Théodore transplana directement dans un sourire. Bien qu'il était d'une nature calme, il adorait faire sortir ses amis de leur gond. Ce qui n'était pas bien difficile.

Ses pieds se posèrent sur le béton dur. Il n'aimait pas transplaner. Il observa les environs, à la recherche de l'épaisse chevelure marron. Il finit par la trouver. Mais elle était accompagnée de cheveux noirs. Théo fronça les sourcils. L'homme était grand. Pas gras mais pas musclé non plus. Il avait toutefois des épaules larges. Il souriait de toutes ses dents et avait sa main sur le bras d'Hermione. IL avait la main sur le bras d'HERMIONE. Fronçant un peu plus les sourcils, Théo se rapprocha. Il vit qu'Hermione riait. Il hésita. Avait-il le droit de s'avancer et les déranger ? Le sourire de Luna lui apparut et lui brisa le cœur. Non. Il n'avait pas le droit. Pas plus qu'il n'avait le droit d'être jaloux. Il soupira. Il ne se sentait plus d'humeur très joyeuse tout à coup.

Puis les yeux d'Hermione le trouvèrent et son sourire s'agrandit.

Après quelques mots échangés avec ''cheveux noirs'', elle se trouva à ses côtés et le serra dans ses bras.

-Oh Théo ! Dit-elle en s'éloignant. Que fais-tu ici ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la charmante voix de Drago résonnait déjà.

-Alors ça c'est la meilleure. Tu étais le dernier prêt et tu arrives le premier. Dis moi Théo, qu'est ce que tu n'avais pas compris dans on y va TOUS ENSEMBLE ?

Hermione partit d'un magnifique rire joyeux et le cœur de Théo se gonfla. _Merde_ , pensa-t-il.

Heureuse, Hermione prit Drago dans ses bras.

-Et là t'arrête de bouder ? Demanda la brunette sans se défère de son sourire.

-Ouais ouais, marmonna Drago.

Ginny sortit de la foule et les deux amies se prirent dans leurs bras. Elles étaient devenues très tactiles depuis la guerre et leurs instants de tendresse étaient un délice pour tous. Pansy râla pour la forme qu'elle n'aimait toujours pas les câlins. Ce à quoi Drago répondit que ça dépendait lesquels. S'en suivit donc une multitude de câlins et de rires. Ils transplanèrent. Ils laissèrent quelques instants à Hermione pour une douche et un changement de vêtement puis la fête commença.

Les enfants étaient gardés par Molly et Arthur, ainsi la musique et les cris ne se firent pas prier. Les jeunes adultes s'amusèrent comme des adolescents. Blaise avait un peu trop bu et faisait des déclarations folles à sa femme, Ginny. Celle-ci riait aux éclats, se moquant gentiment de lui. Harry, Ron, Théodore et Drago étaient scotchés à la Wii. Pansy discutait calmement avec Gabrielle, la femme de Ron, autour d'un verre. Pendant ce temps Hermione s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre, elle regardait par la fenêtre en souriant. Elle adorait l'intention. Elle adorait ses amis. Elle adorait leur fête. Mais à chaque fois elle ressentait le besoin de s'isoler un peu. Depuis que Luna était morte, elle regardait souvent la lune en pensant à son amie et il lui arrivait même de s'adresser à elle. C'est ce qu'elle fit ce soir-là.

-Salut Luna. Aujourd'hui encore, tout va bien. Mais tu n'es pas là. Tu ne le seras plus jamais. Ca fait un moment maintenant pourtant. Tu verrais Hope, elle est si belle ! Elle ne parle pas encore très bien, c'est trop tôt. Mais elle baragouine et avance toute seule. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle marche mais elle se traîne et tient debout. Théo est très fier.

Elle fit une brève pause. Sa voix se noua. Ses yeux commencèrent à piquer. Mince. Encore.

-Il est toujours seul Lun', il sourit mais il y a toujours une ombre de tristesse. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu avais tord. Nous ne formerons jamais une famille. Ta place ne sera jamais prise. Il t'aime trop pour ça.

Une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter. Elle tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie qui lui offrit un sourire triste.

-Je suis sûre que Luna avait raison. Il a besoin de temps...

-Je sais Gin', mais ça fait bientôt 1 an et demi maintenant. Et puis...

Sa meilleure amie lui insista d'un signe de tête à continuer. Elle lui prit la main.

-Tu sais Alexander m'a invité à dîner. J'ai répondu que j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je cours après Théo. Je l'aimais déjà quand je vous l'ai présenté.

-Je sais Herm'... Peut-être que te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre le...

-Non. Coupa Hermione. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

La discussion fut coupée lorsqu'Harry franchit la porte.

-Je savais que je vous trouverai là. Gin', ton cher mari te demande. Il en a d'ailleurs profiter pour vomir sur ma moquette, ce serait sympa que tu l'amènes dormir.

Ginny lança un regard gêné à Hermione qui lui sourit.

-C'est bon Gin', vas y. J'ai besoin d'un verre de toute façon.

OooOoOo

Aie. Merde. Sa tête.

Hermione grogna en aplatissant ses deux mains sur son crâne.

Un flash lui revient.

 _C'était la fête. Ils avaient fait un jeu débile et avaient bu comme des adolescents. La musique battait dans leurs oreilles. Il y avait des rires. Beaucoup de rires._

Elle avait trop bu. Elle avait fini complètement pétée. Bien jouée Hermione, se félicita-t-elle intérieurement. Elle soupira. Elle allait devoir se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain où ils gardaient toutes les potions. Difficilement, elle ouvrit un œil. Elle le referma instantanément en couinant de douleur. Le soleil l'avait totalement éblouie. Elle s'étira mais rencontra un corps dans son mouvement. Elle arrêta de respirer. Elle avait dormi à côté de quelqu'un. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un corps musclé. Le torse totalement nu et le reste caché sous un Tshirt qui lui servait de couverture. OH MERLIN. Un autre flash lui revint.

 _-ALLER HERMIONEEEEE, criait Pansy en dansant gauchement._

 _Hermione, sous l'effet de l'alcool retira sa robe et la lança à travers la salle._

 _Elle n'arrivait pas à penser. Elle riait juste. Puis Théo. Théo qui la secouait._

 _-Hermione tu as trop bu._

 _-Oh Théo, si tu savais comme je t'aime._

 _Et elle..._

OH MERDE. Elle l'avait EMBRASSE. Elle avait fait une déclaration pitoyable à Théo puis l'avait embrassé et...

 _Il l'avait repoussé et c'était mis à boire pendant qu'elle pleurait dans sa chambre. Puis il était venu, il l'avais embrassé avidement et..._

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Hermione poussa un ''haaaaan !'' choqué. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la fin mais il était clair qu'elle et Théo avaient... Qu'ils avaient... Enfin qu'ils...

Elle se frappa la tête dans une plainte. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Et merde, elle avait rêvé de ça et c'était arrivé lorsqu'elle était bourrée. Elle n'était même pas foutue de s'en rappeler !

Toutefois elle avait un problème plus urgent à régler : comment agir ? Elle n'était pas du genre à mentir ni à fuir devant les problèmes. Cependant la peur de perdre Théodore lui brûla les entrailles. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda le visage endormi de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il était beau. Sa bouche légèrement entrouvertes faisaient s'échapper de faibles ronflements. Ses cheveux noirs jais étaient éparpillés et une mèche lui barrait le visage. Dans un sourire elle décala cette mèche. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une main attrapa la sienne. Elle rencontra les yeux profonds de Théo. Elle déglutit. Merlin, qu'il était beau. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Théo approcha son visage du sien. L'électricité se faisait sentir dans l'air. Il chuchota.

-Tu veux qu'on oublie tout ou bien tu pensais ce que tu m'as dit.

Sa voix grave malgré le chuchotement. Cette voix si douce. Si sensuelle. Si...

Hermione captura cette voix de ses lèvres, sans y réfléchir. Et c'est un Théodore toujours plus avide qui lui répondit. Elle gémit contre sa bouche. Il embrassait si bien. Elle avait l'impression d'être une adolescente. Et merlin c'était si bon de _vivre_. Elle se ficha de ne pas s'être lavée les dents, de sentir légèrement l'alcool. Elle se ficha d'être nue dans les bras de Théo, à la merci des autres qui pourraient à tout instant ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Elle ne se préoccupait plus de rien car elle était heureuse. Théo stoppa le baiser.

-J'ai besoin d'une douche. Tu viens avec moi ?

Sa voix était gonflée de désir et Hermione, malgré son mal de tête, se laissa entraîner.

La vapeur de l'eau recouvrit rapidement les parois de la douche. C'était sensuel. Si sensuel. Hermione se laissa fondre contre Théo.

OooOoOoOo

Etrangement, il n'y avait pas eu de malaise. Pas de blanc gêné. Juste des sourires et rires complices. Hermione était heureuse, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Malheureusement elle due elle-même briser leur bulle.

-Que fait-on maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle, nerveuse malgré tout.

Théo lui vola un baiser. Il se sentait amoureux et avait sans cesse envie de la toucher, de l'embrasser...

-Et bien... Arthur et Molly gardent Hope pour la journée alors... Je pourrais peut-être t'inviter au restaurant ou te séquestrer dans une chambre.

Hermione riait. Elle le prit contre elle et l'embrassa, ses mains dans les cheveux de Théo. Il répondit en la portant. Elle eut un sourire contre sa bouche.

-Je suis _ouverte_ à toute proposition, lança Hermione suggestive.

-Mademoiselle Granger vous me choquez ! Plus sérieusement, de quoi as-tu envie ?

Hermione se recula et le regarda en rougissant.

-Crois-moi Théo, je rêve de cet instant depuis une éternité. Mais je pense qu'on devrait retrouver les autres. Je ne sais pas si tu veux qu'ils sachent ou...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, attendant une réponse de son amant. Il l'embrassa de nouveau et elle se sentit fondre. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi avec Luna.

-Herm', je ne vais pas te mentir. Je sais que je ressens quelque chose pour toi, depuis un moment. Et pour tout te dire Drago et Blaise on déjà parié sur notre mise en couple. Et j'aimerai bien faire gagner Blaise, j'adore voir Drago rager.

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive, ne comprenant pas exactement où il voulait en venir. Elle se cacha dans le cou de Théo.

-Et qu'a misé Blaise ?

Théo la fit languir puis il se pencha vers son oreille.

-Qu'on se mettra ensemble avant l'anniversaire d'Harry. Drago pense que ça mettra plus de temps.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il restait une vingtaine de jours avant l'anniversaire du Survivant. Elle cala sa tête dans le cou de Théo et senti son parfum délicat. Son amant ne pu s'empêcher de trembler légèrement.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda Hermione s'en comprendre.

-Oui. Je suis très sensible au niveau du cou.

Joueuse, Hermione posa ses lèvres sur la peau fine et l'embrassa. Puis délicatement elle souffla.

Riant Théo agrippa Hermione et la posa sur son épaule. Hermione ria et se laissa une nouvelle fois entraîner.

OoOoOoOoO

Théo raccompagna Hermione à son appartement après une délicieuse journée. Il devait aller chercher Hope chez Molly et Arthur. Il avait prévu de consacrer son dimanche à sa petite princesse et bien qu'il en ait très envie, il n'osa pas proposer à Hermione de passer sa journée avec eux. Il avait peur d'aller trop vite.

-Je te revois quand ? Lui demanda Théo après un énième baiser.

Hermione fit une moue triste. Ne voulant pas être trop envahissante elle allait devoir attendre le prochain week-end. La semaine risquait d'être longue.

-Samedi comme tous les week-ends ?

L'habitude s'était rapidement formé pour le petit groupe. Ils se voyaient tous les samedis (hors exceptions très rares). C'était leur jour où il se retrouvait dans l'ancienne maison de Sirius. Parfois ils passaient le dimanche ensemble mais moins fréquent. Le dimanche était plus réservé à l'intimité de couple et à la famille.

-Et je te kidnappais mardi soir ? Hope sera chez son grand-père et je ne pense pas pouvoir attendre ce week-end pour t'embrasser.

Joignante geste à la parole, Théo fondit sur la bouche d'Hermione. Il était amoureux. Vraiment amoureux. Et c'était merveilleux.

(1) Espèce inventée par Luna, évidemment.

 _Voilà, c'est la fin de mon OS. J'avais envisagé une suite mais elle aurait clairement été trop mielleuse. Déjà là mon esprit fleur bleue a fait des siennes…_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimés cette petite histoire. Merci à vous de m'avoir lu._

 _Mademoiselle Lys_


End file.
